The Path's We Walk
by Mentle
Summary: What caused Zuko to betray Iroh? I don't know the real reason but this is what I think it is. Hope you like it.


_I suppose you are wondering why I choose her over you, after everything that you have done for me. The answer to that is actually fairly simple; it is so simple in fact that I discovered it not but a few hours ago myself. While I know that Azula does not truly mean all the things she say's, while I know that she is a heartless witch who will betray me when she believes the time to be most profitable to herself, I still choose to go with her instead of you. I did a very stupid thing knowingly, I knowingly went over to her rather then to you, who I know does care, well perhaps not anymore, but did care. Either way, even I can see that what I did was a very stupid thing._

_This does not mean that I regret my actions though, I regret betraying the trust you had in me, which might be the reason why I am penning this and going against Azula's wishes. _

_No matter, what I am trying to explain here are my action's that night. That night, in that crystal cave at what you called the crossroads of my destiny I realized something. Believe it or not it was Azula who made me realize it. I realized that it didn't matter if I got my honor back in the eyes of Father, I all ready had much more honor in the eyes of others. I realized that while I did wish for Father's love it was no longer so important to me, I all ready had people who cared about me. While it may seem that I am contradicting myself here by what I say and what my action's are, do believe that I did have a reason, one that I believe to be a good one, though it may not be, I have never had the best judgment. Anyway I bet you wonder what it was she said that made me choose._

"_You may be a lot of things Zuko but you are not a traitor." _

_That was what made me change my mind._

_I mentioned above that I did not care about restoring my honor in my Father's eyes. So why would this matter to me you think? Why would this line mean so much to me? Why would this simple sentence cause me to turn my back on everything I believe in and stand for? _

_Because as much as I hate to admit it, Azula is right, I am not a traitor. However, I believe I am not a traitor in the way she meant. She thinks of betrayal as being a traitor to Father and the power of the Fire Nation, while I thought of betrayal as being a traitor to the people and everything they hope for. That is why I choose to go to her side, not because I believe in her ideal's, not because I want Father's love, I choose her side because I believe I can help the Fire Nation more by doing my best to stop this war from the inside._

_I know that I cannot betray my people, no mater if they hate me. I know I cannot fight against them now, I know I could never raise my sword's against them or summon my inner fire out to hurt any of them, and as much as it sickens me to say, that includes my Sister and Father. Perhaps I am just being a weak fool but this is something I know for certain. I choose to not be bound by the chains of my Father and Sister anymore. I choose to be free of them. Instead I pick up new chains, the chains of the people of the Fire Nation. It is my duty as their prince, exiled or not to protect them at any cost, even if that mean's I must sacrifice myself to the other side of my family._

_I do not know if this has made any sense to you Uncle, but I knew I just had to at least try to explain my actions. After that time in the cave may be the last time I ever see you again._

_We all walk our own path's,_

_Zuko._

Folding up the letter once more Iroh sighed and looked tiredly around the large tent that he was in. Two week's ago he had woken up outside the wall's of Ba Sing Se with a small bag filled with provision's and a letter from his nephew tied to the top. Looking down at his lap at the worn letter that was still in his hand's a sad expression on his face. When he had first read it he had been slightly confused as to the fact that he was out of the prison cell they had locked him in not moment's ago, then seeing the letter, freshly penned and fluttering in the breeze anger had seized him for a moment, the betrayal had still been fresh. It had taken him several hours's to finally read what his nephew had written to him. Despite him rambling at some point's he had understood, his anger had melted away to be replaced by sorrow. Zuko had not betrayed him like he had thought, they had the same goal in mind but had different way's of following it.

It had taken him a few day's to find the Avatar's camp, upon arriving I explained that I had escaped and informed them that if they still needed a fire bending instructor that I was available. All of them had been relieved to have finally found a fire bending instructor and I was readily accepted into the camp. Later that night around the campfire, courtesy of myself, the young water bender had asked about my Nephew. I remember smiling at her and saying that we both had the same goal just different way's of reaching it. This seemed to throw her, and she and the Avatar and her brother thought about it, my young friend just smiled slightly understanding my word's and didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

Well I hope you like it, I may write a sequel to it but who knows.

I did this instead of work on my finals, I should go do that…


End file.
